


New Traditions

by sumnawaz



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumnawaz/pseuds/sumnawaz
Summary: Poppy celebrates New Years with Casteel, and learns of a new tradition that comes with it.
Relationships: Penellaphe Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Penellaphe Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, i meant to post this on new years and not 20 days after it LMAO but i never finished it until now so here we go. all characters belong to Jennifer L. Armentrout.

The excitement was palpable in the air, whether out in the streets of the kingdom or within the palace walls. People throughout Atlantia were preparing for tonight, none working as hard as the palace attendants as they prepared for tonight’s celebration. And it was a wonderful feeling, to be genuinely excited for something. To be excited for a year coming to an end and ushering in a new one, one that hopefully brought on more change and less bloodshed.

But I wouldn’t think about that tonight.

“Are you ready to head out there?”

I turned at the sound of Casteel’s voice, stomach dipping at the sight of him. He looked every bit of the King he was, dressed in formal attire for tonight’s celebration. The black tunic hugged his broad shoulders and muscular arms, the rose gold embroidery that matched the color of my gown glimmering under the lights of the bedchamber. While my much longer hair had braids woven into it, Casteel’s darker strands sat atop his head in their usual, soft-looking way, curling at the ends, effortlessly beautiful. The crown he wore sat on his head like it belonged there, a true King. 

Just as I admired the way he looked in his formal wear, I easily caught his own perusal of me standing before him. No doubt he took in the gown I wore, rose gold and glittering, with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt that glimmered with every slight movement. Thin straps, the kinds I knew he was quite fond of, rested upon my shoulders, and a slit by my right leg to gain easy access to the dagger strapped to my thigh. Most of my gowns, I realized, were like that, for the mere purpose of me easily being able to reach for my favorite weapon, which I quite liked. 

Right now, I quite liked the way Casteel was looking at me, the deepened honey of his eyes sending a wild flutter through my stomach. “I am,” I answered with a small smile, smoothing down the skirt of my gown. The scars on my inner arm were visible, scars I’ve long since stopped hiding, as were the ones on my face as two locks of braids pulled my hair back under my own gilded crown. 

A weight I’d become used to. A weight that felt right and mine to bear. 

As I approached him, I felt a small smile tug at my lips, Casteel’s gaze never wavering from me. His gaze met mine, voice a smoky rasp as he said, “On second thought, maybe we could just stay in here.” His hand found mine, tugging me into him as his lips curled into a smirk. “Have our own celebration away from everyone else.”

As enticing as that idea was, especially with the promise that glinted in his eyes, I grinned at him. “We should be out there with everyone,” I told him with a light laugh, enjoying the way his fingers locked with mine, his thumb brushing along the gold band of my ring. With my hand in his, I pulled him towards the door, and Casteel reluctantly followed as I said, “Tonight’s supposed to be about welcoming the new year with friends and family—”

“And the one you love,” Casteel continued, opening the door for me and following me out. His amber eyes met my green as, his gaze bright. “And trust me when I say this—I’d really rather only celebrate with you.”

I smiled once again, his honesty, unsurprisingly, inviting a flush across my cheeks. We reached the back gardens of the palace, vast and seemingly endless, brimming with guests. The pathways were lit up by lanterns, garlands in Atlantian colors decorating the lamp posts, the air filled with delicious scents of different foods. A hum was settled over as people chattered with each other, danced to the music playing, all the while waiting for midnight to strike in just a few short hours

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” Casteel spoke up once more as we walked along. I listened to him as I smiled at those who looked our way, bowing and smiling with the happiness of a new year looming over them. There was a contentment in the air that I could feel without the help of my abilities, just under the buzz of excitement. Casteel’s hand squeezed mine, tone turning sly. “So long as we’re together and I get my New Years kiss.”

At that, I stopped, shooting him a questionable look. “New Years kiss?” I repeated with a tilt of my head. “Is that some sort of tradition?” Not one I’d heard of, though that wasn’t too surprising. Years of being locked up in a gilded prison forced me into ignorance and obliviousness in more ways than one.

Something flashed in Casteel’s eyes, a mixture of excitement and amusement. We’d stopped in the middle of one of the pathways, the world still moving around us, the air a cacophony of music and chatter, as the flames of the lanterns glowed against Casteel’s sharp features. “It’s a tradition among the people, not necessarily rooted in any kind of history,” Casteel explained. His hand reached up, finger wrapping around a lock of my red hair, a habit I hoped he never grew out of, his eyes tracking his own actions as he continued. “When midnight strikes, you kiss the one you love to welcome the new year with them, and it’s also said to be a gesture of welcoming good luck and fortune for the year to come.”

I hummed thoughtfully at his explanation. I’d never heard of such a tradition before, though that wasn’t surprising considering the Ascended I’d been kept by, every single one of them vastly emotionless, their coldness shuddering my bones. Certainly a tradition as. . . Sweet as a New Years kiss wouldn’t be one they’d partake in. 

As far as I knew, a celebration for the new year was also partly in remembrance of Bele, the Goddess of the Hunt, whose powers were known to consist of prosperity and fortune. And with this new found information of a New Years kiss that Casteel explained, it all seemed to tie together.

“That’s a nice tradition,” I mused, feeling a breeze tickle my skin. Feeling a smile curl up my lips as Casteel’s knuckle brushed along my cheek, I added, “I look forward to taking part in it tonight.”

His eyes flashed to mine and a wolfish grin spread across his face, showing off those deep dimples. He dropped his hand to intertwine with mine once again as he chuckled, “I had a feeling you would.”

I laughed as he pulled me along and the two of us lost ourselves in the festivities of the night. Soon we came across our friends; Kieran, Vonetta, Delano, Naill and others all enjoyed themselves with the food and drinks. Everyone was in good spirits, that much was clear. I alternated between eating and drinking and dancing, as well as conversations scattered here and there with those around me.

At one point, I found myself dancing with Casteel, his arm linked around my waist as we moved amongst the crowd. Unsurprisingly, unlike when I danced with Kieran, Delano and the others, Casteel held me close. He spun me, dipped me, swayed with me to the music playing by the orchestra, all the while murmuring words in my ear that sent a flush throughout my skin that rivaled that of the fire.

The music had slowed and Casteel had turned me, my back against his front. His cheek pressed against mine, arms crossed over my waist as my hands gripped his, leaning into him as we swayed gently along with everyone else around us. The warmth of Casteel’s body seeped into mine, his lips occasionally brushing along my cheek, and I stared absently into the fire ahead.

We have whispered conversations over mundane things; what food we liked best at tonight’s celebration, fond comments regarding the younger wolven running around on all fours, and how happy and at peace everyone looked. It felt good, feeling so unburdened by worrisome thoughts and concerning situations. To just exist with my husband and the people who’d become my friends, and those who accepted and admired me as their Queen.

It felt good, in general, to be seen and acknowledged and allowed to take part in things I couldn’t before. I’d never take it for granted, of that I was sure. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Casteel whispered, his lips brushing along the shell of my ear as his arms around me tightened. 

Indeed it was. Conversations lulled as everyone seemed to gather together, all eyes flitting to the dark night sky. Stars glittered across the blanket of midnight blue, the embers of the flames fluttering up before disappearing. Casteel shifted, standing at my side with an arm still around me as everyone around us began counting down, the music silencing.

Families stood together, men and women holding each other, children bouncing with excitement over the light show that was about to be put on display. My own heart thundered with anticipation, wondering if Casteel could hear the pounding.

“Three. . . Two. . . One. . . Happy New Year!”

My cheer, in time with everyone else’s, was silenced when I felt Casteel’s fingers grip my chin and turn my face towards his, pulling me in for the first kiss of a year. His lips curved against mine, my body immediately melting into his, as I felt his other hand at the back of my head, fingers tangling into my hair. He tipped my head back just a bit to deepen the kiss, and my skin flushed as his warmth seeped into me.

My fingers gripped the front of his formal tunic, anchoring myself to him, the celebrations of those around us disappearing into nothing until all that was left was Casteel, in this moment, with me. The weight of the crown atop my head, the dagger strapped to my thigh, and the jeweled gown I wore felt like nothing compared to the way Casteel seemed to ground me, his arm around my waist holding me close, his lips against mine a sweet revere I never wished to break away from.

He pulled away, far too soon for my liking, but kept his forehead pressed to mine as I opened my eyes, only to see him already watching me. The amber of Casteel’s eyes glimmered against the flames of the bonfire, against the colorful lights exploding in the sky above, and yet I saw nothing and heard no one except for him. And he smiled, a grin wide to show off sharp teeth and deep dimples—a smile that knocked the air out of me.

Casteel brushed his nose against mine, murmuring against my lips, “Happy New Year, my Queen.”

Yes. A happy new year, indeed. 


End file.
